


Elias's Vow

by AsunaFairy



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaFairy/pseuds/AsunaFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worried that their relationship is not visible to everyone else, Asana begins to worry about her relationship with Elias. After not having seen him all day, she begins to fret. However, Elias decided to surprise Asana with a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elias's Vow

The start of the week was always the hardest to wake up motivated for classes. Asana yawned and yawned her way to the main building as Amelia walked beside her and the sun beamed down on their faces, illuminating their pale and soft skin elegantly.

“No Elias today?” asked Amelia to Asana, who finished another yawn.

“I hate Mondays,” she murmured until she finally realised the question Amelia asked her. “I-I don’t know where he is… perhaps he had something to do this morning”.

Asana had pouted a little bit because normally Elias would be waiting for her on the same bench each morning in the botanical gardens, ready to walk with her to the main building. But, he wasn’t there, and he never gave her a note. Asana felt a little disheartened that Elias didn’t wait for this morning but she was positive he had a good reason.

The two girls continued to the main building. Amelia ranted on about how lucky Asana was to nab herself a Goldstein and wondered if Elias had any single cousins.

“I mean… Klaus is handsome and created by the fine hands of the Gods… but he is so mean! I’d be too scared to do anything or say anything,” she continued.

“He’s not that mean… once you get to know him”, Asana answered. “But, I don’t know if Elias has any cousins. The only person I have met from his family is Klaus.”

“Well let me know if he has any because I’m tired of being single. I want a cuddling teddy bear”, as they continued to walk, Amelia daydreamed of her perfect boyfriend as she cuddled up in bed with him.

Asana thought hard about the type of relationship she had with Elias. They had only spent one night together, and that was to finish their entry for the magic competition and she didn’t even get to cuddle up to him. She reminisced all the dates she had been on with Elias. She appreciated his shyness, in fact she thought that side of him to be adorable, but she wondered if people really thought of them as a couple. Asana turned to Amelia, who stared blankly into thin air as she daydreamed about her boyfriend.

“Hey Amelia!” Asana shouted grabbing her attention.

“Hm?” Amelia snapped out of her daze and turned to Asana.

“Do…do Elias and I look like… we are a couple?” she asked nervously.

“Well, to me you do”, Amelia answered with a reassuring tone.

They had arrived at the door of Asana’s classroom.

“Elias is just shy and you both are each other’s firsts so he is probably taking his time and not rushing things. Also, he might not want to make things so public, you know, in case his little fan club sees it all and make your life in the dorm harder. I mean you don’t even use the shared room downstairs because they are always down there talking lovingly about him while talking bad things about you”, Amelia continued.

The bell rang and Amelia started to dart up the stairs to her classroom. She started up the stairs, only to turn around to Asana.

“He loves you Asana, don’t doubt that”, she said before turning back up the stairs.

He does, I know he does she thought to herself, expecting to see his golden hair sitting at his seat as she entered the classroom.

“Huh?” Asana looked to his empty seat. He was not in class either, and today’s first lesson is magic tools. He’d never miss magic tools she thought to herself.

After classes, Asana stayed in her seat and had two separate thoughts going through her mind. The first was where on Earth her golden-haired and perfectly handsome boyfriend was. The second she thought more and more about whether or not they looked like a couple to the rest of the students. Those thoughts quickly descended into thoughts about the possibility of one of his fangirls making him happier than her.

Did he really not want to publicly announce their relationship because of her safety with those girls or was he ashamed? Where is he anyway, what if he’s hurt somewhere? What if he is with another girl? Am I overreacting? Maybe, he’s doing Prefect duties with his brother? All these thoughts crossed her mind, she didn’t even hear click-clacking of shoes approaching her desk.

A warm and large hand landed on her shoulder. She knew that touch and that warmth that she felt on her shoulder. It was him.

“Sorry I haven’t been in class all day, my brother was helping me with … something”, Elias explained.

Asana turned to face him with the largest smile he’d ever seen. She was so happy to see him. But, those worries and thoughts were crossing her mind still, and he could see it.

“Asana, what’s wrong?” he asked as he bored into her eyes.

“Oh… nothing”, she answered.

“Really?” he questioned. “You know you can talk to me about anything.”

She started to blush, but she wanted to bring these thoughts out.

“I was thinking about us… and I was wondering… if you… if-if…,” she started fumbling her words. She felt Elias grab her hands, and he squeezed them to let her know she did not need to be embarrassed. She got the message, and with a deep breath, her gaze looking down, she began to speak.

“I was wondering if you were ashamed of me as your girlfriend? And, I wondered at the idea of another girl making you happier than I ever could… and–” she started mumbling until his finger came to her lips to hush them up.

In that moment, he put his hands around her waist and pulled her in closely. He used one hand to lift her chin up so that he could stare into her eyes. He smiled at her and leaned in closer and closer, until his lips pressed hard and passionately against hers. His face and hers was beet red, but she relaxed in his embrace and his kiss. Only a few students were still gathered in the classroom looking on.

Asana heard the whisper of the girl student to another female student “Told you they were more than just buddies” she said. The other female student “…That kiss… she is so lucky, and with a Goldstein…”.

Finally, the cool air brushed against her lips as she felt his pull away and slowly she opened her eyes to see Elias staring right back into them. He finally spoke with uncharacteristic confidence.

“Asana Way, my beautiful girlfriend, never has any girl captured my attention and heart the way you have. The depth of my love for you is so deep that not any word or any act I do will ever be enough to tell you or to show you how deep it is, and I can only hope that when I hold your hand and kiss your lips that that love I feel for you sends a good shiver through every vein and bone in your body. Those girls only see me as a Goldstein, but you, you see me for the man I am rather than the name and family I born from,” Elias paused for a moment to let that sink in.

Asana’s eyes were swollen with tears and a smile she couldn’t wipe off her face.

“I’ve told you this the day on your judgement just how much you’ve changed me. But, as I learn more about you, the more I fall in love with you. It is not fair what you do to me, but I love it and I love you… I wasn’t in class today because my brother chaperoned me to town so I could pick up this,” he said, before reaching into his pocket to bring out a little box with a pink ribbon. “I was going to give this to you tomorrow, but I think right now is right, because you are being so insecure about us, which is ridiculous.”

He handed her the box. She hesitantly untied the ribbon that had closed the lid. Inside, sitting on a soft black cloth was a ring with a ruby heart-shaped stone on a silver band, and engraved was the caption “love you forever”. She immediately started to cry as she knew it was a promise ring. Promise rings are a pre-engagement ring signifying commitment to one person.

“Elias…” she gasped his name in a soft voice as the tears poured from eyes. “This is…”

“We have been dating for a year tomorrow. And, Asana, I promise you that you are mine and I am yours, and one day we will marry and have a family, that is my vow,” he said putting his arms around her.

Asana, with a face bright as a tomato, reached up to kiss him before cuddling into his chest as his arms held her tight. She gawked at the ring that now sat on her finger. “I love you forever, Elias”, she said before kissing him again and again. Elias finally made her stop and they walked back to the dorm.

“What did Klaus say about this?” Asana wondered on their way back.

“Let’s … not talk about that. He’s mean,” Elias answered. Asana laughed.


End file.
